calhounsquarefandomcom_fr-20200214-history
Anthology 1995-2010
Anthology 1995-2010 est une compilation parue sous format numérique uniquement, le 17 août 2018. Il s'agit de la première sortie/réédition effectuée par le label Legacy de Sony Music suite au contrat officialisé en juin 2018 avec le Prince Estate. Contrairement aux précédentes compilations, qui s'arrêtaient à l'année 1992, Anthology 1995-2010 couvre la seconde partie de la carrière de Prince, depuis l'album The Gold Experience paru en 1995 jusqu'à 20ten paru en 2010. Genèse Moins de deux mois après l'officialisation de l'accord passé entre le Prince Estate et Sony Music pour l'exploitation du matériel musical d'après 1995, le label Legacy a mis à disposition sur les plate formes de streaming un total de 23 albums, soit plus de 300 nouvelles chansons. Il s'agit bien évidemment d'albums officiels déjà parus, mais qui pour beaucoup n'étaient pas disponibles en ligne, ou étaient épuisés en CD depuis longtemps. La liste complète des 23 albums est la suivante : 1. The Gold Experience (1995) sans le titre The Most Beautiful Girl in the World qui fait l'objet de droits spécifiques. 2. Chaos and Disorder (1996) 3. Emancipation (1996) 4. Crystal Ball (1998) 5. The Truth (1998) 6. Rave Un2 The Joy Fantastic (1999) 7. Rave In2 The Joy Fantastic (2001) 8. The Rainbow Children (2001) 9. One Nite Alone… (2002) 10. One Nite Alone…Live! (2002) 11. One Nite Alone...Live - The Aftershow: It Ain't Over (Up Late with Prince & The NPG) (2002) 12. Xpectation (2003) 13. N.E.W.S. (2003) 14. C-Note (2004) 15. Musicology (2004) 16. The Chocolate Invasion (Trax from the NPG Music Club: Volume 1) (2004) 17. The Slaughterhouse (Trax from the NPG Music Club: Volume 2) (2004) 18. 3121 (2006) 19. Planet Earth (2007) 20. Indigo Nights (2008) 21. LOtUSFLOW3R (2009) 22. ''MPLSoUND'' (2009) 23. 20Ten (2010) Edition Considéré comme un album, cette compilation numérique comporte au total 37 titres issus des 23 albums. 1. “Emancipation" Emancipation (1996) 2. "Black Sweat" 3121 (2006) 3. "P. Control" The Gold Experience (1995) 4. "Crucial" Crystal Ball (1998) 5. "The Love We Make" Emancipation 6. "Eye Hate U" The Gold Experience 7. "The Greatest Romance Ever Sold" Rave Un2 the Joy Fantastic (1999) 8. "Eye Love U, But Eye Don't Trust U Anymore" (featuring Ani DiFranco) Rave Un2 the Joy Fantastic 9. "Gold" The Gold Experience 10. "Guitar" Planet Earth (2007) 11. "Dream Factory" Crystal Ball 12. "The Work, pt. 1" The Rainbow Children (2001) 13. "Call My Name" Musicology (2004) 14. "Strays of the World" Crystal Ball 15. "Shhh" The Gold Experience 16. "Dreamer" Lotusflow3r (2009) 17. "Chaos and Disorder" Chaos and Disorder (1996) 18. "Endorphinmachine" The Gold Experience 19. "Musicology" Musicology 20. "Northside" The Slaughterhouse (2004) 21. "When Eye Lay My Hands on U" The Chocolate Invasion (2004) 22. "Beautiful Strange" Rave In2 the Joy Fantastic (2001) 23. "Future Soul Song" 20Ten (2010) 24. "Empty Room" (live from One Nite Alone... Tour 2002) C-Note (2003) 25. "3rd Eye" The Truth (1998) 26. "U're Gonna C Me" One Nite Alone... (2002) 27. "Dinner with Delores" Chaos and Disorder 28. "Ol' Skool Company" Lotusflow3r 29. "4ever" Lotusflow3r 30. "West" N.E.W.S (2003) 31. "Xpedition" Xpectation (2003) 32. "Muse 2 the Pharaoh" The Rainbow Children 33. "Somewhere Here on Earth" Planet Earth 34. "U Make My Sun Shine" (with Angie Stone) The Chocolate Invasion 35. "1+1+1 Is 3" The Rainbow Children 36. "Chelsea Rodgers" Planet Earth 37. "We March" The Gold Experience Analyse Jusqu'ici, l'étude de la seconde partie de la carrière de Prince impliquait des efforts importants pour l'auditeur moyen. Sans présence sur les plate forme de streaming, ce catalogue au moins aussi impressionnant que celui des "années Warner" (1978-1995) pouvait être passé totalement sous silence. Beaucoup de ces albums étaient sortis en édition limitée et n'étaient plus disponibles dans le commerce traditionnel. Certains autres n'avaient été édités qu'en ligne, tout d'abord durant le NPG Music Club, puis ultérieurement sur Tidal à condition d'être abonné à ce service. Enfin, plusieurs albums avaient été édités à l'occasion de partenariats, comme Indigo Nights vendu avec un livre, ou 20ten et Planet Earth, vendus avec un hebdomadaire. Le contrat signé avec Sony Music en 2018 a permis de remettre les choses en ordre, du moins sur le média le plus en vogue du moment à savoir internet. Legacy/Sony n'y a pas été de main morte, balançant d'un seul coup une intégrale de 23 albums couvrant toute la période de son contrat. Pour s'y retrouver et savoir où piocher dans ce fantastique catalogue de 300 titres, une compilation (sous la forme d'une playlist) est proposée sous le nom de Anthology 1995-2010. On ne peut pas faire plus simple et plus efficace. S'agissant d'une compilation, il y aura toujours débat sur les titres choisis et chacun pourra de toute façon refaire sa propre playlist à partir de ses morceaux préférés. L'intérêt de cette playlist est donc uniquement de procurer une porte d'entrée à ce nouvel univers et il sera facile de zapper sur l'album correspondant à l'un des morceaux que l'on vient d'écouter. Pour autant l'écoute continue de ces trois heures et quart (sic) démontre, si cela était encore nécessaire, que cette seconde partie de carrière est tout aussi excitante et diversifiée que la première, et que la productivité de Prince est restée sans égal durant toutes ces années. Bien sur à l'époque de la sortie de chaque album on pouvait trouver des choses à redire, mais si on regarde l'ensemble de cette discographie vertigineuse, cela impose le respect. Sans compter qu'il en manque encore, puisque les albums "solo" des New Power Generation (Gold Nigga, Exodus et Newpower Soul) ne sont pas présents, de même que certaines raretés sonores comme The War, ou 1999 The New Master. Cela sera peut être l'objet de sorties ultérieures. En tous les cas, ce premier geste de la part de Sony quelques semaines après l'officialisation de l'accord avec le Prince Estate semble vouloir indiquer que les choses iront vite. En 2019 sont apparues des rééditions physiques de certains albums (la liste figure sur cette page). Catégorie:2018 Catégorie:Albums de Prince Catégorie:Albums posthumes Catégorie:Albums de Legacy/Sony